Yayas First Love
by suuai
Summary: Yaya has fallen in love with one of the guardians (Sorry bad at summaries). But before that SORRY I FORGOT TO PUT THE DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA. I forgot to put it in the stories like I planned sorry about that. Now that I have said that DO NOT ROAST ME PLEASE!
1. Fallen in Love Start

**Hello everyone this is my first time writing a fan-fiction so it might now be that good but bear with me.**

Chapter 1: Fallen in Love Start

In the Royal Garden the guardians were doing their normal work as usual. But a girl with orange hair and brown eyes started whining

"Paperwork sucks can we do it tomorrow?!" Yaya said whining

"No we must finish this today" Nadeshiko said. Yaya started crossing her arms

* * *

They finished their work and are now headed home as they got out form their seats Yaya tripped and Nadeshiko immediately caught her

"Yaya-chan you`re very clumsy" Nadeshiko said still holding her hand. Yaya looked up and suddenly her heart started beating

 _Why is my heart beating?_ Yaya thought blushing

Nadeshiko let go off Yaya and she was now standing facing her group of friends

"Is something wrong we must get going now" The boy with blond hair and magenta eyes said

"Nothing`s wrong lets go home!". Yaya said as a pink-haired girl started laughing

"Yeah we should go now" Amu said the pink-haired girl

As the all were now outside Yaya was left inside the Royal Garden who was now alone

"Why was my heart beating when Nade-chan touched my hand?" Yaya questioned aloud

"So that`s why you were blushing de-chu?" Pepe said (Yaya`s guardian character but I`m sure you know this already)

"But don`t worry Pepe-chi I`m not in love with a girl" Yaya said as she marched outside. Pepe from behind looked at her suspiciously

To be continued...

* * *

 **Hey guys I know this sucked but I just randomly thought of this idea of Yaya falling in love. This is my first fan-fiction and I have no idea what`s going on hope this is good enough. Sorry if its short hope you understand. And this takes place before Rima and Kairi came and all that other stuff just to let you know. Anyway bye please review~**


	2. Yayas Love Problems

**Hey guys quick update I`m super bored. I might as well update I have nothing better to do**

Chapter 2: Yaya`s Love Problems

Yaya has been having problems in class lately and getting lower grades than usual. She hasn`t been getting enough sleep and the guardians are worried about her condition. Yaya has been completely avoiding Nadeshiko, and also is avoiding discussing about her problems; Yaya has given it a name called "Heartbeat Operation Problem" she has told no one about except for Pepe. Pepe has been trying to tell them but Yaya would constantly shut her up

Amu`s P.O.V

Amu`s Bedroom

Yaya has been having problems lately and I want to help her. I didn`t ask Nadeshiko to join me with helping Yaya because I`m sure she will instantly run away from us. Nadeshiko has been trying so hard but she won`t budge. We even tried giving her candy but she still wouldn`t tell us. Yaya also has been eating candy less frequently

I lying in my bed bored thinking of a way to help Yaya. I don`t know why she won`t tell us but I want to be that friend to help her the best way I can. I couldn`t think of anything so I just decided to hear what Ran, Miki, and Su has to say

"Hey what should I do?. How can I help Yaya-chan with whatever problem she`s having?"

"How about walking with her then tell her what`s she`s having problems with?" Miki suggested

"Will that work though?" Ran questioned

"We haven`t tried doing that desu~" Su said

"Are you going to do it Amu-chan?" Miki questioned

"Guess I have no option...yes I will" I said. I want to help her no matter what

"Yay fight Amu-chan!" Ran cheered swinging her pom-poms everywhere

"We`ll support you the best way we can desu~"

"Thanks guys. Okay starting tomorrow I will see what`s up and crack this case"

"Yeah!" The guardians characters cheered in unison

"Well then I better head inside my egg bye Amu-chan good night" Miki said flying to her egg then going inside it

"Me too good luck Amu-chan" Ran said doing the same thing Miki did

"Good night desu~" Su said doing the same thing Ran did

They were now all inside their eggs. I laid down on my bed with my bed sheet and fell fast asleep

Still Amu`s P.O.V

I woke up early with my bed head and saw my guardians characters looking at me

"Hey guys good morning" I said yawning

"Are you still half-asleep?. Today`s the day"

"Wake up Amu-chan!. School school!"

"Oh yeah I forgot. Be back in a sec" I said. I went to the bathroom and did my daily routine, and I changed into my school uniform

I finished breakfast and headed outside towards school

"I think I`ll talk to Yaya-chan about it when schools over"

"That`s a good idea"

"Sounds like a plan!"

I was now inside my classroom. I couldn`t pay attention at all as I was thinking about Yaya-chan and what might the problem be. I also thought of many ways to approach her and thought of one way of doing it...surprising her!. I got in trouble with the teachers but I think it was worth it

It was now after school. We did our paperwork and I was walking up slowly to surprise her. She would`ve noticed immediately but she was in a trace so this was my chance

"Hey let`s walk home together" I said and Yaya jolted just as I expected her to

"S-sure Amu-chi" Yaya said. Yes everything`s going according to plan

"Okay let`s go" I said with a smile

Yaya and I were walking together in awkward silence. I thought we would be talking non-stop since Yaya is talkative but now she doesn`t even talk much, I want to cheer her up

"Hey Yaya-chan please tell what`s on your mind. I want to help"

 _Should I tell her I feel bad avoiding Nade-chan and not telling the others about it. What`s the big deal anyway. I want to tell her_

Normal P.O.V (My P.O.V)

Yaya took a deep breath and was ready to tell Amu-chan about her heart beating problem

"You see Amu-chi, my heart has been beating whenever I`m with Nade-chan and I don`t know how to deal with it" Yaya said looking down

"So that`s why you have been avoiding her"

"I didn`t tell anyone except Pepe-chi. Sorry Amu-chi"

"Its alright really"

"What should Yaya do to stop this Amu-chi" Yaya said looking at Amu with pleading eyes

"I think you should confront with it rather than avoid it" Amu said not sure what to say

"Huh what does that mean Amu-chi?" Yaya questioned

"I don`t know"

"What do you mean you don`t know. You`re the one who said it!"

"Yaya-chan" *smirks started laughing*

*Yaya also started smirks then laughing*

They laughed as they were walking

"Hey look it worked out" Ran said from the sidelines

"I`m glad she`s finally returned to normal de-chu" Pepe said also watching from the sidelines

"Not bad Amu-chan" Miki said also watching from the sidelines

"She did it desu~" Su said smiling watching from the sidelines

Amu`s P.O.V

 _I`m happy she`s smiling that was my goal all along_

Normal P.O.V

They walked home together now happily together as they chatted about many more things

To be continued...

 **Don`t worry this is not the end. Thank you for 1 review it may not be much but thank you very much. Yes, I`m writing more of this. I think this chapter was a great success. I hope you like it, Please review for more~**


	3. Guardians Field Trip in Kyoto

**Hey guys I`m finally back to this story. It was a busy week doing schoolwork and homework. Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter I brainstormed on it a lot. I DON`T own Shugo Chara!. Peach-pit does unfortunately. Anyway on with the story!**

Chapter 3: Guardians Field Trip in Kyoto

On Monday: Morning

Outside

Amu`s P.O.V

I was walking on the way to school with extra bags carrying over my shoulder with my hand because today we are supposed to go to a large hotel in Kyoto I`m so excited!

"You seem very happy Amu-chan"

"Well obviously because she`s going to be staying at a large hotel in Kyoto"

"And this trip is only for the guardians desu"

"I`m very happy and looking forward to this trip to exciting adventures"

"Me too!" The three guardian characters said in unison

This is how it all started...

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _At the Royal Garden_

Normal P.O.V

 _"This is boring we finished our paperwork. What are we gonna do?" Yaya questioned with a tired voice_

 _"That`s a good question. And where is Tadase-kun anyway?" Amu questioned confused_

 _"Sorry for the wait everyone I`m back" Tadase said opening the door slightly and walking in sitting down in his assigned seat_

 _"Why hello there everyone I have come to give you an announcement and a good one at that" Tsukasa said entering closing the door, now standing in a little distance of the chairs the guardians are seated in (Seiyo Academy`s Principal but you all know this right?)_

 _"What is it?!" Yaya questioned jumping out of her seat in excitement_

 _"Since you have been working so hard. You`ll all have a break by going to a large hotel in Kyoto" Tsukasa said with a reassuring smile_

 _"What in Kyoto. You can`t be serious" Nadeshiko said apparent shock on her face_

 _"I am serious"_

 _"Yay. This is the best day ever Yaya can`t wait!" Yaya said excited with her arms straight up in the air_

 _"What day is the trip going to be?" Amu questioned_

 _"In Monday this week"_

 _"That`s even better!"_

 _"Yes this is so exciting!" Kukai said all excited_

 _"Let`s all be free on Monday"_

 _"Yeah!" Everyone said in unison_

* * *

 _Flashback End_

Amu`s P.O.V

And that`s what basically happened and how our field trip started. We all agreed to be free on Monday but something happened...

"Its sad that Nadeshiko isn`t coming. It feels incomplete" I said sadly. She did have a reason not to come but its still sad

"Yeah" The guardian characters said sadly in unison

And this is what happened as to why Nadeshiko couldn`t come onto this field trip...

* * *

 _Flashback: On Sunday_

 _At the Royal Garden_

 _Amu`s P.O.V_

 _"I`m sorry everyone something came up and I can`t come to the field trip. I know we all agreed not to make any plans but this is really important so I`m terribly sorry" Nadeshiko said bowing down to us sadly_

 _"Its all right Fujisaki-san" Tadase said. But I was really sad who would I hang out with then. I know Yaya would be available but I made an whole list to surprise Nadeshiko, the things we could do. But, I did not want to be selfish so I tired my best not to sound disappointed_

 _"Its all right. We`ll tell you everything about it once we come back" I said sounding as normally as I could_

 _"All right thank you for understanding Amu-chan" Nadeshiko said with a faint smile_

 _I know she is sad. I feel sorry as well doing this to everyone, but what could I do I had no choice. In my family I had to do this certain errand for my mother and father and I just can`t say no to them. I did try to convince them if I can do it in another time but it was a failure_

 _"Come on don`t be depressed we`ll buy souvenirs for you don`t worry about it too much Fujisaki" Kukai said ruffling Nadeshiko`s hair_

 _"Stop you`re making my hair all messy" Nadeshiko said happily in a cute tone_

 _"That`s right we won`t forget about you Fujisaki-san"_

 _"Yeah love you Nade-chan" Yaya said happily_

 _Wait what?. Did I just hear that, wait no I`m a girl now. I can`t blush at this; if I do my cover would be blown!_

 _"Anyway its getting late we should head home now"_

 _"Yeah the sun`s setting" I said looking up at the ceiling glass window_

 _"Yeah I agree let`s go everyone"_

 _As soon as Nadeshiko said that we all headed outside of the Royal Garden and said our farewells to each other_

* * *

Timeskip

Still Amu`s P.O.V

I was now at the front gate when I saw Tadase-kun, Kukai-kun, Yaya-chan, and Nikaidou-sensei all standing as if they were waiting for me. They were all carrying some sort of bag that looked to be quite heavy and they were all wearing their school uniforms. Except Nikaidou-devil sensei who was wearing his usual suit and carrying a heavy load of a bag

 _Why is he here?_ I questioned in my head

"Hi there Himamori-san. I`m your staff and tour guide. Basically I`ll guide you through the trip until free time" Nikaidou-devil sensei said in his usual carefree and cheerful tone

 _For the love of...its H-I-N-A-M-O-R-I!. How many time do I have to explain it to him?!_ I thought angrily. But I decided to ignore it because I`m used to it now

"I understand" I said cheerfully all I cared about was the trip. I still wish Nadeshiko was here. Well at least she won`t be seeing devil sensei lucky her in a sense

"All right without-further-ado let`s hop on this bus" Nikaidou-devil sensei said pointing at the bus as the door opened he walked inside

"Let`s go inside" Tadase said and walked up the stairs. We all then started walking up the stairs

* * *

Inside the bus

I got seated at the middle where Yaya was sitting next to me as I was sitting next to the window leaning my face in to get a good view outside

Kukai was sitting by the window like me chilling and Tadase-kun was sitting beside him next to our seat. And Nikaidou-devil sensei was sitting at the very front for some reason

 _This feels weird its only the five of us on this huge bus_ I thought to myself looking at the window

The bus looked very nice. I had AC on the top and a bathroom at the back. It was pretty much blue-colored and comfortable looking. The seats were very amazingly comfortable that when I looked at Yaya she immediately fell asleep

"All right we`re starting" Nikaidou-devil sensei said and the bus started to move little by little getting faster

* * *

A Few Hours Later

It was a few minutes and Yaya woke up a short 2 minutes ago she was looking very bored as I was of course very bored as well. The guardian characters were also bored like us

The boys looked very bored and Kukai complained about how Tadase-kun would not talk to him much and Tadase-kun felt awkward. It was a very awkward atmosphere surrounding us

Then the bus suddenly stopped

"All right we`re at Kyoto bus station everyone" Nikaidou-devil sensei said reaching his voice form the back

"Yay finally now all the good stuff can happen" Kukai said standing up and grabbing his bag

"That was a very boring trip" Tadase-kun said doing the same thing Kukai did

"Yaya can finally walk!" Yaya said jumping all over the place

"I`ll get the bag for you Yaya-chan" I said getting Yaya`s bag and my bag. I handed Yaya`s orange bag to her

"Thank you Amu-chi" Yaya said with a wide smile

"You`re welcome" I said smiling back to her. Since Nadeshiko`s not here its my job to be Yaya`s mother

We got off the bus and the bus drove away as we all looked at the city of Kyoto amazed by its sight

"Wow this looks amazing!" Yaya yelled in excitement

"So where is the hotel?" Tadase questioned sweetly

"Follow me guys" Nikaidou-devil sensei said with the same cheerful and carefree tone

He lead us to the hotel which was pretty far by far and he also gave us a tour guide along the way adding more to the time getting to the hotel. It would`ve taken less time for us to get to the hotel if it wasn`t for the tour guide. It was very different form where we lived and it was so big I believe that we could have gotten lost without the tour guide and guide book which was very heavy. He gave us the guide book once he was done showing us around

* * *

Sakura Hotel: 2nd Floor

We got inside the hotel immediately Nikaidou-devil sensei lead us to our very own rooms and giving us a map to navigate through the hotel. Everything was free because it was all payed at the school. The hotel was named Sakura hotel which was very big on the outside and the inside. The hotel had variety of plants and types of plant and flower wallpaper was surrounding the hallways

When the tour of the hotel was done we were in front of our room doors now was the time where he would give us our keys

"Now the boys will be in the boys room unpacking same with the girls. I`ll be with the boys and here are your room key`s" Nikaidou-devil sensei said handing us our keys. The girls room key was pink and the boys were blue colored

 _Sucks to be them_

"I`ll be with the boys and call me if you need anything" Nikaidou-devil sensei said and left while the boy`s were following behind him

"We should go inside now" I said to Yaya and Yaya nodded. I placed the key and turned it making an audible *click* sound. I turned the door handle and went inside the room as Yaya followed me from behind as I closed the door once Yaya walked in

* * *

Girl`s Room

The room had pink blossom flowers as the wallpaper and a very relaxing looking room with two beds. The floor tiles were pink to match the wallpaper as well as the surrounding to match with the room`s color...pink

"Wow so much pink. Yaya loves this room already" Yaya said jumping on one of the beds bouncing up and down. I smirked as I watched Yaya

"Pink de-chu" Pepe said with sparkles on her eyes

"Yay look at all the pink in here!"

"No blue that`s sad" Miki said disappointed

"No green either desu" Suu said sadly

"Yaya-chan we should unpack so we can get candy" I said smiling and Yaya stopped bouncing

"Candy!. Yaya`s on the case!" Yaya said and dashed over to her bag and started unpacking. I walked up to my bag and also started unpacking next to Yaya

Yaya messed up a few things here and there but I helped her in Nadeshiko`s place. It was very hard to take care of her and maintain things, now I see what Nadeshiko has to go through. The guardian characters also were a great help

* * *

A Few Minutes Later

A few minutes later we finished all of our work

"Yaya as I promised let`s go ask the boy`s to go outside with us. Except Nikaidou-devil sensei of course" I said smirking at the nickname I gave him to myself

"Okay thanks Amu-chi but you`re not as good as Nade-chan is but you`re nice" Yaya said smiling

"Of course I can`t defeat her" I said smiling and Yaya and I started laughing. I feel sorry for Nadeshiko for missing out on this stuff

 _Think positive Amu-chan, Nadeshiko won`t like it if you think like that_

* * *

Boy`s Room

Tadase`s P.O.V  (Finally a new P.O.V are you happy guys?)

We were now inside our room. Its blue with complete soccer ball wallpaper and blue tiles on the floor to give it a boy-ish like atmosphere. But I for one don`t feel comfortable here for some reason. I looked at Souma-kun who looked really relaxed and I for one was really nervous about how the hotel looks and the room designs we have

"This room has the most unsatisfying design" Kiseki said harshly

"I think this is awesome!" Daichi cheered

"All right we`re now unpacking get to work" Nikaidou-sensei said and we obeyed and started walking up our bags just as he is doing

* * *

A Few Minutes Later

We finished unpacking a few minutes later. It didn`t take that long because the guardian characters helped pretty much carrying small items

"Hey Nikaidou can we go outside because its about to be free time"

"Sure kiddos but be careful"

"We will be careful you do not have to worry about us Nikaidou-sensei"

"All right I`m trusting you kids"

"I think we should also invite Hinamori-san and Yuiki-san"

"Good idea" Kukai said with a thumbs up and I just gave a light smile

* * *

Normal P.O.V

Amu was wearing a pink dress with Sakura flowers imprinted and Yaya was wearing a cute blue shirt and shorts. Kukai was wearing a jacket with a vest and sweat pants and Tadase was wearing a shirt and pants similar to Seiyo Academy`s uniforms but green and white colored

Both the boys and girls invited each other out at free time and left their guardian characters to play. At free time they went to various candy stores and a few restaurants as well as eating crepes, and cake. It was still pretty much morning they were waking about until they noticed a certain purple long hair because of his long hair and his head turned there wasn`t much of the clothing that could be identified. He was pretty much wearing a blue shirt and jeans

 _Oh no_

"Hey do you think its Nadeshiko?" Amu questioned

"Why don`t we try talking to him" Kukai suggested

"But that`s a boy isn`t it?" Yaya questioned to herself confused

"Well we`ll never know until we find out" Amu said walking up to the purple haired

She was now behind him "Excuse me?" She said hoping that the purple haired heard her

Nagihiko`s P.O.V (I`m sure you all would know who this is)

I turned my head around hearing someone say "excuse me" to face them and I saw a girl with pink hair and gold eyes. Wait Amu-chan?!, why is she here of all places?!. I have to do something

 _Act natural_

"Hello there is there something I can help you with Amu-chan?" I questioned to her. She seemed surprised that I knew her name. And that, someone who looks like Nadeshiko who is a boy knows her name

"How do you know my name?" Amu questioned

"I know all of you Kukai-kun, Yaya-chan, and long time no see Hotori-kun" I said smiling

"How?!" Yaya and Kukai yelled in unson surprised that I knew them. But Hotori-kun wasn`t after all he did know my secret

"It has been awhile Fujisaki-kun" Tadase said giving a faint smile

"Wait you`re a boy. So you`re not Nadeshiko?" Amu questioned still confusion apparent on her face

"I`m a boy and my name is Fujisaki Nagihiko pleased to meet all of you. I`m Nadeshiko`s twin older brother" I said smiling

 _Twin brother really Fujisaki-kun?_

 _What the heck did I just do. WHY THE HECK AM I LYING? AGAIN!_

"I had no idea that Nade-chan had a twin Nade-chan didn`t tell me" Yaya said pouting I felt really bad. But why is my heart beating? and what is this feeling?

"I also had no idea about it Yaya-chan. I was really shocked"

"Why didn`t Fujisaki tell me?" Kukai questioned to himself

"Anyway you`re also staying at Sakura hotel right?" Tadase questioned

"I have a question if Nadeshiko is busy then why are you here?" Amu questioned

"I`m staying at Sakura hotel in fact we`re roommates what a coincidence Hotori-kun and I Nadeshiko and I have different roles" I answered

 _What have I become?_

"Oh thanks Nagihiko-kun"

"Thank you Fujisaki-kun"

"You`re welcome" I said smiling

"Hey then why don`t you come hang out with us?" Kukai questioned

"Sure I would love to" I said smiling brightly

* * *

Timeskip

We had a really good time with each other. Kukai and I talked most of the time about sports and even played against each other. We used the basketball court and the hotel soccer field, I won in basketball and Kukai won against me in soccer; my best sport is basketball of course I knew I would win. I helped Amu-chan take care of Yaya-chan sometime it was like instead of the mother; I felt like a father today or was it that?. My heart wouldn`t stop beating whenever I was helping Amu-chan taking care of Yaya-chan, I felt like my heart would burst open?. I don`t really...get it

Hotori-kun and I talked about many different things that involved my secret and we did small talk it wasn`t bad it was pretty relaxing. Temari wasn`t with me because I had to act like Nagihiko today but I did bring her with me she is just inside her egg for now. I managed to sneak in and gave her little bits of the food that was left for dinner. The food was quite delicious

* * *

Boy`s Room

Everyone was pretty much asleep except for me. I stayed up late thinking about why my heartbeat was beating so fast around Yaya-chan. I never felt like this before so I had no idea how to approach the problem

 _I don`t get it and why don`t I get it?_

To be continued...

* * *

 **Hey guys this chapter is definitely the longest out of all of them I worked really hard for this. I don`t hate Nikaidou I used to when he was evil. But, when he turned into the good guy the hate went away, I just thought Amu would have that not lingering trust against him. And I`m happy that there are new P.O.V`s other than Amu`s and I`m sure you guys are too. I know nothing about Kyoto and I hope the room`s and clothing were good. Anyway please review I would really appreciate it~**


	4. Confusion

**Hello guys I`m back and ready to go yet again!. This is a quick update and I do NOT own Shugo Chara, now that I`ve said that let`s get on with the story**

Chapter 4: Confusion

Boy`s Room : Morning(yes their still in Kyoto)

Nagihiko`s P.O.V

I was sitting facing the mirror. I don`t know what I was feeling when I was near Yaya so I went to ask Kukai about it since he is my best guy friend now after all. And this is what he told me...

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _At the hallway: At Night_

 _Nagihiko`s P.O.V_

 _We were walking in the hallways together, I was listening as he went on and on about his soccer team. He stopped talking for a second_

 _Now`s my chance to talk about it_

 _"Um...Kukai can I talk to you about something?" I questioned to him and Kukai turned to look at me_

 _"Sure dude what is it?" Kukai questioned_

 _"Hey do you know...why my heart was beating so fast when I was around Yaya-chan?" I questioned getting straight to the point_

 _"Wow I didn`t expect that kind of a question"_

 _"So do you know why?" I questioned_

 _"Dude its simple you`ve fallen in love with Yaya and I`ll help you two get together so don`t worry. There is no shame in admitting you like Yaya" Kukai said with a smirk_

 _"What that can`t be!" I yelled in surprise blushing_

 _"Just admit it already you spended a lot of time with her. I bet helping Amu-chan was just an excuse, to be honest you wanted to get closer to her!"_

 _"Kukai I would appreciate it if you would quite down a little"_

 _"Sorry dude but its so exciting to see that a boy sees Yaya not as a child. What you like about her?, what do you see in her?, what made you fall in love with her in the first place?, and is she your type of girl?" Kukai said giving me numbers of questions all related to Yaya_

 _"Why are you so interested in my love life?" I questioned. This wasn`t like Kukai, well not that I knew him well but as a guy now I know him pretty well and he`s pretty much like my best guy friend now. It wasn`t like this when I was disguised as Nadeshiko, it was me, Amu, and Yaya; I didn`t have much guy friends anyway since I`ve always disguised myself as a girl. I`ve never talked about guy stuff to other guys, this is a refreshing change. I`m happy they found me as Nagihiko_

 _"Because its fun"_

 _"Okay I`ll answer them because I`m not getting away with this"_

 _"Well you`re the one who brought up the subject of the matter"_

 _"Alright what I like about her is that she`s childish that I think its actually kind of cute. What I see in her is she is, childish, funny, and very optimistic. I don`t know about being in love with her but maybe I am...I don`t know if she`s my type since childish girls isn`t what I really go for but there is something about her that makes her different from other girls in my opinion" I said answering all of those questions_

 _"Hey there is something wrong with what you said go back to the part "I don`t know about being in love with her but maybe I am..."_

 _"Did I say something I shouldn`t?" I questioned_

 _"That`s not it man you`re dense about love dude. When you said "I don`t know about being in love with her but maybe I am..." try to find out what`s wrong with the sentence"_

 _"But maybe I am in love with her. Is this how I felt all along all I said was what came into my mind"_

 _"See that`s what you see in her. You admitted being in love with her"_

 _I looked at him shocked I never thought he would give good advice like that. All I viewed him as someone who only had soccer in their mind and who was ONLY good at soccer and nothing else. I guess you can`t judge a book by its cover..._

 _I smiled warmly at him "Thank you"_

 _"You`re welcome dude anytime" He said with his cheeky grin. I started laughing and then he started laughing along with me as well. It was a fun day_

* * *

 _Flashback End_

Still Nagihiko`s P.O.V (just thought of writing that just in case)

I was still sitting in front of the mirror looking at myself once more as I was replaying the events with Kukai at the hallway yesterday at night. If I`m in love with Yaya how do I tell her?. I know I have to tell her someday, how I really feel I just don`t want to be friends anymore as Nadeshiko as myself; I want to be more to Yaya. But I don`t know how to tell her that I like her so I asked my guardian character Temari to see what she thinks I should do

"Hey Temari now that I know I like Yaya not as a friend but as something more. How should I tell her that?" I questioned

"So you were serious about that. I never thought you would be the kind of a boy that would fall in love" Temari said

"I WAS serious about it Temari. Now what should I do?" I questioned

"Why don`t you try telling her your secret. You don`t want to lie to everyone and her for forever do you?" Temari questioned

"All right whats next?" I questioned

"Then tell her you love her in your own way and want to be more than friends"

"All right I`ll do it. I don`t want to lie to her anymore than I already have. Once I tell her how I feel I`ll tell everyone about my secret as well" I said with courage

"That`s the spirit you can do it Nagihiko-kun" Temari said smiling under the sleeves of her kimono

"Thanks for supporting me Temari" I said warmly smiling at Temari

"You`re welcome Nagihiko-kun glad I was of help" Temari said smiling back sweetly

"Now you should go downstairs and eat breakfast with the others"

"No Temari I`m afraid I can`t do that. I`ll think of ways to tell her how I love her, telling her my secret should be okay"

"If you say so I won`t try to stop you"

Then I began facing the mirror one more time and started to recite my lines

* * *

Girl`s Room

Yaya`s P.O.V (another new P.O.V I`m excited)

"Yaya-chan let`s go downstairs how long are you going to stay here?" Amu-chi questioned

"Yuiki-san I believe its important if you eat, your breakfast there is also candy downstairs"

"Its surprising because Nagi won`t come downstairs as well"

 _They were meant for each other_

"Yaya doesn`t want to go downstairs you all go without me"

"All right if you say so Yaya-chan. We should leave we don`t want the food to be getting cold"

"Yeah you`re right"

"Bye Yuiki-san"

They all left the room leaving me and Pepe-chi

"Why did you refuse candy de-chu?" Pepe-chi questioned

"Yaya doesn`t know why but Yaya didn`t feel like eating candy at all!. Instead there is many things in my mind right now" Yaya said. Yaya loves candy so why did she refuse candy?

"I see like about Nagi-tan de-chu" Pepe said and I blushed

"Yeah for some reason Yaya gets the same vibes when I hang out with Nade-chan but he`s the father instead"

"Why don`t you try remembering about last night de-chu?" Pepe suggested

"Yaya`ll do that now thanks" Yaya said as Yaya began to think about what happened at our room last night

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _Girl`s Room: At Night_

 _Yaya`s P.O.V_

 _"Hey Amu-chi before we sleep can I talk to you about something?" Yaya questioned. Amu-chi looked at me curiously and so did our guardian characters_

 _"What is it?" Amu-chi questioned_

 _"Hey why does my heartbeat whenever Yaya`s with Nagi-tan?" Yaya questioned_

 _"Ohhhhh" Amu-chi and the guardian characters said in unison_

 _"W-what Yaya doesn`t get it"_

 _"You`re in love with Nagihiko-kun and don`t say that you don`t"_

 _"Wow I didn`t expect THAT kind of question de-chu"_

 _"Yaya falling in love how mysterious"_

 _"This is an interesting love story indeed"_

 _"What a great day desu~"_

 _"Answer my question Amu-chi!. Why does my heartbeat whenever Yaya`s with Nagi-tan" Yaya said as Yaya repeated the questioned_

 _"Simple you`re in love with him and don`t be so stubborn about it" Amu-chi said_

 _"But how Yaya just met him!"_

 _"Love at first sight"_

 _"How romantic de-chu"_

 _"Th-that`s not true stop making things up!" Yaya yelled embarrassed_

 _"I`m not making it up Yaya-chan you`re being too stubborn about it, just admit it to yourself. That`s part of your problem as to why you can`t figure it out"_

 _"Yaya sees okay Yaya does love him and it was love at first sight" Yaya admitted Yaya wanted to tell Amu-chi about it without her finding out but its too late now. Yaya told someone and Yaya feels relieved. Yaya`s happy Yaya told Amu-chi_

 _"Okay now give me the details what did you like about him? and is he your type of guy?" Amu-chi questioned_

 _"Girl talk I wanna know!"_

 _"Me too desu~"_

 _"The love story of the baby Yaya and the calm looking Nagihiko-kun what an artistic feeling"_

 _"This is interesting to see this side of Yaya de-chu"_

 _"Fine Yaya`ll answer those questions. What Yaya likes about him is that he is super good looking and caring like Nade-chan is and Yaya hopes that Nade-chan will allow me to date him. He is my type no questions and buts about it" Yaya said all jumpy to be honest Yaya was embarrassed to admit to all of it_

 _"How cute desu~"_

 _"I wish Nadeshiko was here to hear all of this"_

 _"If she was here it would be easier for her to know that Yaya has fallen_ _in love with her brother"_

 _"Thank you Amu-chi Yaya feels a lot better now" Yaya said smiling_

 _"No problem I`m happy I was of help" Amu-chi said smiling back and we talked about many girly stuff after that_

* * *

 _Flashback End_

Still Yaya`s P.O.V (don`t mind me)

Yaya was in love with Nagi-tan. Nagi-tan and Nade-chan both mean a lot to me, the Fujisaki twins are amazing people, nice, caring, and fun to hang out with. Yaya loved them both but Yaya love`s Nagi-tan more because he was Yaya`s special one. But how is Yaya going to tell Nagi-tan that Yaya loves him and would love to be his girlfriend. Yaya asked Pepe-chi for advice

"Pepe-chi how does Yaya tell that Yaya loves him and want to be more than friends?" Yaya questioned Pepe-chi

"Act cute then tell him de-chu be brave Yaya-chan" Pepe-chi encouraged

"But will he even take Yaya seriously enough to believe me?" Yaya questioned

"I`m sure he will de-chu. Nagi-tan`s a good person de-chu"

"All right Yaya`ll practice how to act cute and recite my love for him practice makes perfect Yaya want to be prepared" Yaya said with courage

"You can do it I`ll help you the best way I can de-chu"

"All right let`s start!"

Yaya was now facing the mirror once more and with determination. Yaya started to practice on how to act cute and to recite my lines of love

* * *

Timeskip

A Few Moments Later 

Boy`s Room

Nagihiko`s P.O.V

I practiced and practiced on ways how to express my love for her and my secret but no matter how it sounded...it sounded really bad and left a bitter aftertaste in my mouth

"I can`t do this"

"Nagihiko-kun what happened to all that determination and courage?" Temari questioned

"I don`t know but it sounds horrible. Yaya is childish so I don`t even know if she`ll even consider me after telling her my secret so there is no point in doing this"

"When it comes to love honesty is the key. You HAVE to tell her about Nadeshiko"

"You`re right. Fine I`ll do it" I said determined once more

"Good now don`t I want to hear "I can`t do it" Temari said

"Don`t worry I won`t but I should start now" I said looking at the mirror AGAIN. I was tired of seeing my reflection but for Yaya I know I have to do this...

* * *

At the Same Time

Girl`s Room

Yaya`s P.O.V

"Yaya doesn`t want to do this its so embarrassing to say these lines" Yaya said as Yaya was kicking all over the floor crying Yaya`s eyes out

"Yaya-chan you have to tell him de-chu. Don`t act like a baby de-chu"

Yaya stopped crying and looked at Pepe-chi "Pepe-chi...you`re right Yaya never gives up!" Yaya said as she picked herself up from the floor

"That`s it go Yaya-chan!" Pepe-chi cheered as she was carrying and swaying the white flag in her hand

"GO GO GO YAYA-CHAN" Pepe-chi kept cheering as Yaya was focused on the mirror. Yaya was nervous

* * *

Yaya and Nagihiko

 _This is nerve wracking_

 _To be continue..._

* * *

 **Hello there hope you liked this chapter. It was longer than I expected and I`m very sure now you know who Yaya will end up with. Anyway bye guys please review~. Not much to say in here**

 **Note: When its Yaya`s P.O.V its in third person point of view. I usually had Yaya talk in third person so I had the P.O.V have a third person point of view perspective. Hope its not to complicated. If I need to make any changes please feel free to tell me where I should correct my work**


	5. Confession

**Hey guys I`m back yet again did you miss me everyone?. I DON`T own Shugo Chara in any way. I wish I did**

 **Guest : How many more chapters do I wish to write?**

 **To answer your question I was thinking of writing probably two more will do. And yes I know how this story is going to end. Anyway you have to look forward for the rest. Now then let`s get on with the story without me rambling on any further**

* * *

Chapter 5: Confession

First Floor: At Night

Yaya and Nagihiko were walking until they bumped into each other and stopped as they were looking at each other

"Oh um...Nagi-tan Yaya had something to talk about!" Yaya said as she was nervous who was moving all over the place

"Yaya-chan relax I also had something I needed to talk to about" Nagihiko said and Yaya stopped moving an looked him in question

"You go first" Yaya simply said

"Can you go out with me tomorrow?" Nagihiko questioned and Yaya started blushing

"Funny Yaya was about to ask you the same thing. Sure Yaya`s free" Yaya said still blushing. Deep inside her heart Yaya wants this to be their first outing all alone together with him not just as friends but as something more romantic

And now it was Nagihiko`s turn to blush "All right I have everything planned out so don`t worry"

"Where are we going anyway?" Yaya questioned

"That`s a secret you have to wait Yaya-chan" Nagihiko said with a wink and Yaya thought it was attractive so she blushed harder

"Al-All right" Yaya said not sure as to what else to say. She was so focused on him that she almost wasn`t sure what was what anymore

"Okay meet me at seven" Nagihiko said with smile. He was happy that Yaya accepted his invitation and he couldn`t be happier. He wanted this to be a date deep down but he also wanted to respect her and would give her time

"All right" Yaya said as she saw his running figure run upstairs. She was looking at him as if she was not in reality anymore

"Are you okay?" A voice said that sounded all too familiar

Yaya turned around snapped back to reality and looked behind her to find the source of the voice...it was Amu

"Yes Yaya`s fine. Did you have something to tell me?" Yaya questioned

"If you say so. And I heard your conversation Nagihiko-kun asked you out" Amu said with a whisper

"But Yaya doesn`t think he likes me like that" Yaya said looking depressed

"Yaya-chan let me tell you one thing its not the results that count, its the thought that counts"

"Yaya`s surprised" Yaya said looking shocked

"What did I say something wrong?" Amu questioned

"You actually said something useful this time Amu-chi" Yaya said laughing

"Hey this is no laughing matter I tried to help you!" Amu said but Yaya didn`t stop laughing. She now apparently laughing and crying at the same time while lying down on the floor

"Its not THAT funny is it?" Amu questioned

"It is hahaha" Yaya still kept on laughing

"It actually is Amu-chan" Ran now also started laughing

"Ran weren`t you at my side?" Amu questioned

"Well everything is well now. I`m glad that you manged to at least make her happy"

"Well that`s true. I`m happy I helped in that sense" Amu said with a smile

"Oh well let`s go to bed now its getting late"

"You`re right I`m sleepy desu~" Su said rubbing her eyes

"Good luck with your date Yaya-chan" Amu said as she and her guardian characters were headed upstairs to their room

Yaya finally stopped laughing and wiped her tears that were fowling down her eyes as she was laughing and stood up from her position

"A date. I can`t wait!" Yaya said back to her usual self

"Do you know what you`ll wear de-chu?" Pepe questioned

"Pepe-chi Yaya already knows that she has been deciding and practicing at the same time" (go to chapter 4 for details)

"Then you are prepared de-chu"

"Of course Yaya is Yaya won`t fail this mission" Yaya said all determined and walked upstairs as Pepe followed her

* * *

Boy`s Room

Nagihiko walked inside his room and closed the door as he sat down on his bed sighing in relief

"Hey dude you ask her out?" Kukai questioned

"Yes I did and she accepted what a relief" Nagihiko said sighing in relief once more

"Great now here comes the important stuff. Did you choose an outfit to wear to make you look handsome and do you know how to tell her you love her?" Kukai questioned

"Yes don`t worry I did all of those things" He said with a smile. Truth to be told from deep down he was nervous about this whole thing

"Great now let me tell you an advice tell her how you feel and be a man, I`m trusting Yaya to you"

"I`ll take care of her Kukai don`t worry" Nagihiko said with a reassuring smile

"Great I`m leaving it to you" Kukai said with a thumbs up and left the room

Taking care of Yaya was no bid deal since he has been doing that for the past couple of years as "Nadeshiko". He was nervous but that covered it up with determination in his heart

"I`ll do it no matter how nervous I am" Nagihiko said determined

"Great I`ll support you"

"Thanks Temari. I have to get up early tomorrow so I`ll fall asleep for tonight"

"All right good night"

"Good night to you too Temari have a good nights rest" He said as he turned off the light switch and fell asleep with his blue blanket all over his body and Temari flied back and went inside her egg and whispered "Good luck" and eventually fell asleep

* * *

Timeskip: Morning

It was morning Yaya and Amu woke up finished their daily routines and had their breakfast together at the first floor dining hall the food was as extravagant as always, they all enjoyed their meal

Amu and Tadase went outside together and Kukai was playing sports at the hotel field outside where Kukai and Nagihiko played together (go to chapter 3 for details) Yaya and Nagihiko however were getting ready for their outing together

* * *

Girl`s Room

Yaya was now wearing a cute top with a bunny picture on it and blue shorts. She picked this outfit because she thought it was cute and it would give an extra boost when she confesses her love by being cute

"How does Yaya look?" Yaya questioned to Pepe

"You look great de-chu"

Yaya mentally prepared herself as she was waiting for Nagihiko to come and pick her up from her room. I bet that`s what he meant right?, Yaya wasn`t really listening to what he was saying since she was so focused on his looks that she couldn`t pay attention to the words he was saying; Yaya now regretted that the most as she was waiting for him and mentally preparing herself

* * *

Boy`s Room

Nagihiko was now wearing a shirt that was blue colored shirt and some green pants (I don`t know much about what boys wear sorry everyone. This will teach you not to get your hopes up on me)

"All right I`m all set do I look good?" Nagihiko questioned to Temari

"You look great" Temari said with a smile

"Well we still have time I want to prepare myself a little"

"Okay take your time but don`t be late" Temari said as she was watching Nagihiko mentally preparing himself

A Few Minutes Later

"I`m ready now Temari"

"Okay let`s head out" Temari said with a smile

"I`m going to go pick Yaya-chan up" Nagihiko said as he opened the door and closed it as he stepped out of the room

* * *

In Front Of the Girl`s Room

Nagihiko was now at the girl`s room front door and he took a deep breath and rang the doorbell. Nagihiko waited for Yaya to open the door, when Yaya opened the door Yaya looked up at the figure to see who rang the doorbell

"Hello there Nagi-tan!" Yaya said all excited and Yaya stepped out of the room and came outside in front of Nagihiko and closed the door

"Hello Yaya-chan good morning"

"Good morning to you too Nagi-tan!" Yaya said. She was looking very forward for this outing and for the first time ever she actually slept early

"Shall we go now?" Nagihiko questioned and Yaya nodded in excitement

* * *

Outside

Yaya was very nervous and they talked about numerous things. Yaya was really relieved that they just didn`t walk in silence because Nagihiko was also very nervous yet he was able to keep up a lively conversation not showing any of his worries. Yaya on the other hand was obviously nervous but Nagihiko which he knew all along didn`t mention it because he did not want her to feel insecure. Yaya was so happy to hang out with him; she had the time of her life picking clothes, watching movies, and buying her any candies she wished for and he paid for it all because of that Yaya didn`t even need to use her wallet

* * *

Park

They were now in a park as they were sitting on a bench next to each other. They could both feel their heart pounding as they awkwardly sat next to each other

"Yaya-chan I have something to tell you..." Nagihiko said breaking the silence. Yaya looked at him curious as to what he has to say

"I`m sorry I...have been lying to you Yaya-chan" Nagihiko said sadly not looking at Yaya`s direction

"W-what are you talking about?!" Yaya questioned

 _Here it goes..._

"Yaya-chan you may choose to hate me if you want but I have to tell you this. Fujisaki Nadeshiko doesn`t exist she`s just me in disguise" Nagihiko said and Yaya was laughing

"Great joke but Yaya knows that Nade-chan exists and that Nade-chan is a girl who is not in disguise, who is a REAL LIVING HUMAN BEING" Yaya said laughing so hard that she started crying, Nagihiko wasn`t expecting her to have that kind of a reaction

"Yaya-chan I`m telling the truth" Nagihiko said in his "Nadeshiko" voice and Yaya stopped laughing look at Nagihiko dead in the eyes surprised

"Okay you proved that you`re Nade-chan" Yaya said simply now it was Nagihiko`s turn to look confused

"Yaya also has something to tell you. I-I love you not as a friend but as something more. Yaya doesn`t mind that you`re Nade-chan at least you told me the truth Yaya forgives you but you have to explain lots of things to me about this . All Yaya wants is that can I be your girlfriend?" Yaya said with all the mustered courage she had. Nagihiko looked surprised and blushed really hard

"Now will you answer my question before you give me your answer to my confession" Yaya said and Nagihiko nodded

"Why do you crossdress?" Yaya questioned to Nagihiko that was an easy question

"In my family its a tradition for boys to crossdress and live most of their lives as a girl with a female name. I had to keep my secret originally my family asked me to go to Kyoto to meet with a relative of mine and I couldn`t come to the field trip with you guys"

"So that was the reason. Now Nagi-tan will you be my boyfriend?" Yaya said while blushing at the same time

 _Please say yes!_

"Yaya-chan I didn`t know you felt that way about me because...I love you too Yaya-chan I would be happy to be your boyfriend" Nagihiko said smiling at her and Yaya smiled brightly back at him

"Nagi-tan...C-can I k-kiss you?" Yaya said nervously and Nagihiko blushed

"Of course you can" Nagihiko said smiling at her as he stand up from the bench and Yaya doing the same. Yaya and Nagihiko made eye contact and Yaya could feel Nagihiko`s hands in her shoulder. Their lips were closing in and their lips touched each others, this was Yaya`s and Nagihiko`s first kiss and they seemed to know what they were doing. Yaya was touching Nagihiko`s hair while Nagihiko holded Yaya firmly in the waist not roaming around in other places. They eventually parted because they were out of breath, they rubbed away the saliva that was visible on their faces

"I love you Nagi-tan" Yaya said blushing

"I love you too Yaya-chan" Nagihiko said also blushing

And they kissed once more and over and over again

* * *

Behind the Bushes 

The two guardian characters seem to be blushing while looking at Nagihiko`s and Yaya`s make-out session

"They seem to forget that we`re here de-chu"

"How embarrassing I think my eyes need some fresh rest"

"I can`t watch this anymore de-chu"

"Me neither"

To be continued...

* * *

 **I think this chapter really sucked in my opinion even though I did write it. I was excited to write it at first and now I`m not so sure. Well if you guys liked it that`s all that matters to me. Anyway one more chapter to go and now you know who Yaya will end up with isn`t that nice. Was I good at describing the kiss I`m not really good at those. And I`m sorry if I can`t bring Tadase and Kiseki because I can`t fit them in the story (well Kiseki never talked but he there but I just couldn`t fit these two for this story so they`re both like side characters sorry for the people who like Tadase and Kiseki). Amu and Tadase went outside Tadamu?, I don`t know its your opinion. I hope you liked this chapter please review pretty sure it sucked in my opinion again**

 **Dear Readers can you answer some questions for me please I need all the help I can get?**

 **1\. Is Yaya x Nagihiko a real pairing? if it is *fangirl scream*. Even if it isn`t real I`ll still support it from the bottom of my heart because I don`t care and I can like whatever I want**

 **2\. Don`t read this chapter because it contains major spoilers for the actual plot for the story. Read chapter 3 and 4 to get a better understanding**

 **3\. My two top pairing fanfictions that I`ll probably write about**

 **1\. Yaya x Nagihiko (Yayahiko. I don`t care if this isn`t a real pairing I like it well I don`t know for sure)**

 **2\. Amu x Nagihiko (Amuhiko this was my number one until discovered Yayahiko in my brain)**

 **Anyway that`s enough for my mini show thought I might tell about my work a little for my seven reviews thank you anyway enjoy~**


	6. The Truth Comes Out

**Hello everyone I`m back again with a quick update I really need new introduction lines don`t worry I`m thinking about it. Anyway the disclaimer I DON`T own Shugo Chara. Now let`s get on with the story**

* * *

Chapter 6: The Truth Comes Out

Normal P.O.V

Yaya and Nagihiko have been a lovey dovey couple ever since they got out of Kyoto they got very serious in their relationship. Sooner or later they told both their parents that they have been dating each other for one week and that it would be nice if both of their parents would approve of their relationship

Both of their parents were a little surprised at first but they approved afterwards with convincing them a lot. But there was one more step left for them to do and that is to let the guardians know about their relationship and Nagihiko`s secret. They both decided to tell them

* * *

One Day: At the Royal Garden

"So now that the meeting is all finished what should we do?" Amu questioned

"There really isn`t much for us to do"

"The field trip in Kyoto was sure interesting"

"Yes it was"

"You don`t get it"

"What don`t I get?" Tadase questioned

"You`re an airhead" Amu said smirking

"Couldn`t agree more Hinamori" Kukai said laughing out loud

"Huh?" Tadase wasn`t following in anymore

"Everyone I would like to...tell you all something" Nadeshiko started Amu and Kukai stopped laughing

"What is it?" The three questioned in unison. The other guardian characters looked interested except for Pepe and Temari since they knew what was going on between them

"I have been lying to you both Amu-chan and Souma-kun" Nadeshiko said sadly

"What`re you talking about?" The guardian characters (except Pepe and Temari) Amu, Kukai, and Tadase questioned in unison

Nadeshiko told them her/his secret and explained her reasoning as to why

"WHAT?!" The guardian characters (except Pepe, Temari, and Kiseki) Amu and Kukai yelled in surprise (well Tadase didn`t yell in surprise just let you know)

"So you finally decide to tell them" Tadase and Kiseki said in unison

"Wait so it was true?" The guardian characters (I`m sure you know who didn`t question about this) Amu and Kukai said in unison

"Yes it is the truth Amu-chan I`m sorry" Nadeshiko said sadly

"Don`t worry Nade-chan you told them what you needed to tell them"

"Yaya-chan you knew?" Amu questioned and Yaya nodded

"So what?" Kukai said and Nadeshiko looked at him surprised

"I forgive you, you`re still my best friend" Kukai said with a thumbs up and Nadeshiko gave him a smile then he (Nadeshiko/Nagihiko) looked at Amu waiting for her answer

"I forgive you too you`re my best guy friend after all" Amu said with a bright smile and Nadeshiko smiled brightly back at her

"We didn`t expect that but we forgive you, also we understand" The guardian characters said in unison (except Pepe, Temari, and Kiseki)

"Thank you everyone" Nadeshiko said smiling

"We have something else to say" Yaya said and all attention was on Yaya

"We are boyfriend and girlfriend" Yaya said happily and the guardian characters (except Pepe and Temari) and Tadase`s jaw dropped

"Fujisaki-kun you have Yuiki-san as your girlfriend now?" Tadase questioned still not believing in what Yaya said. Nadeshiko nodded happily and now Tadase finally believed it

"Congratulations Yaya-chan!" Amu said happily

"Congratulations my man have you guys kissed?" Kukai questioned happily and they both looked at each other then looked back at Kukai blushing they both nodded

"Congratulations!" The guardian characters said in unison (Even Pepe and Temari joined in)

"Let`s throw a party!" Ran said cheerfully

"Yeah!" They all said in unison

* * *

The next day they had a lively party together at the Royal Garden celebrating for the newly couple. They had a blast, the very same day at night

The newly couples went outside together and they were sitting down and talking as they romantically looked up at the stars

"Yaya loves you Nagi-tan" Yaya said (Nadeshiko changed back into Nagihiko when the party started)

"I love you too Yaya-chan. I`m very happy that you`re my girlfriend" Nagihiko said kissing lightly on Yaya`s cheek. Yaya blushed and kissed him back on the cheek

"And Yaya`s happy that you`re my boyfriend. Yaya`s happy that Yaya fell in love with Nagi-tan"

"So am I. I`m happy I fell in love with you also Yaya"

They both looked at each other lovingly and they kissed living happily ever after...

The End

* * *

 **I really like this chapter such Yayahiko fluff in this chapter and in chapter 5. Look at chapter 5 for more details because since Pepe and Temari knew of everything they didn`t act as surprised as the others. Tadase and Kiseki weren`t surprised of Nagihiko`s secret but they were when Yaya mentioned about them being boyfriend and girlfriend I found that hilarious *laughs*. Kiseki was there but I just couldn`t fit him in the story same with Tadase. I`ve finished writing this story hope you like it. I like the ending a lot personally and I hope you all so too. And just as I promised I finished this story with a very good ending. Anyway I`ll see you again in my next story please review for Yayahiko~**


End file.
